


Cardiology (Or The Matters Of The Heart)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I guess Kara is OOC in the beginning, but that's kinda the point???, everybody makes an appreance, probably readable even if you don't know about the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s a handful of things that keep her going.That little pat-and-rub Alex gives her shoulder that says everything that it needs to. Ms Grant’s constant attempts to get her to try that new semi-prosthetic leg thing her R&D department has been working on. J’onn’s easy acceptance of her emotions. Winn and Lucy and Sam and James staying at her side around the clock because they know that she’s afraid to go home again. Lena’s smiles.She’s afraid, afraid of how easily they fill the broken places of her heart. Of how easily she lets them. How easily she’s letting go. She doesn’t know if she can allow herself to let go.Or: House MD AU.





	Cardiology (Or The Matters Of The Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Thanks for wanting to read this! I really wanted to write a little bit of depressed, twisted Kara and this is what it became. Most of the science in this is accurate (i.e. as much as I could verify from my doctor mother without her hitting me on the head and calling me stupid). 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey Chad! Welcome back!”

Chad nodded slowly, a small smile on his face, as his co-worker waved his folder at him and continued walking to the elevator. Even to himself, Chad felt like his smile was strained and fake. He was so nervous that his face was twitching. Another colleague jogged up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

“Hey bud!”, the man said. What was his name again? “Glad to have you back! The boss wants you in the office immediately.”

“Yeah… okay.”, Chad said softly, his voice almost a whisper. He fidgeted with the strap of his bag. His left hand was shivering. “Whe-- where is his office again?”

“You don’t remember?”, the man asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. Chad did not reply. An awkward silence stretched. “Oh nevermind, it’s the third one on the right in the main corridor. Great to have you back again!”

And he walked off as well, picking up a call about some investments. Chad headed towards the main corridor. As the guy had said, the third room had a gigantic plaque across the door, saying ‘Jeff Bubley: Executive Manager’. With a rising feeling of dread, Chad pushed open the door and walked inside.

His boss looked no different, despite the fact that Chad was seeing him after two months. He still looked like a greedy corporate man. Nervous, Chad knocked and entered, his breath catching in his throat. He was no nervous that he was starting to sweat.

“Chad! My boy!”, he said, in a harsh gruff voice as soon as he saw him. “It’s been too long. Have a seat!”

Chad simply nodded, gripping his bag so tightly he felt pain shooting up his arm. He couldn’t breathe.

“Come on, come on. Don’t be shy now. Sit down!”

He couldn’t breathe. He  _ really  _ couldn’t breathe. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. He pulled out the chair in front of Jeff and sat down in it. What was happening to him?

“It was so great to see you submit the re-application letter after that terrible terrible accident! Good thing you’re still perfect!”

Blood started pumping in his ears. What was happening? Why was Jeff bringing up the accident? Chad’s vision blurred. The pain in his hand intensified to the point where his entire arm burned. His lungs hurt, as if someone was pushing his ribs into them. He started panting.

“Chad?”, his boss was saying, sounding slightly concerned. He sounded far away against all the ringing. “Chad?”

Chad’s body convulsed with shocks. The world turned sideways, and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

“There’s no caramel.”

Alex sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floor, the squeaking of her sneakers and the constant tap of Kara’s cane. She shoved her empty hand into her lab coat pocket. Kara was looking at her with an unimpressed stare.

“It’s extra cream, extra sugar, extra chocolate, Kara.”, Alex said, trying to pacify her sister.

“But there’s no caramel.”, Kara reiterated, her face blank.

“I forgot.”

“And you call yourself a genius.”, Kara snarked, frowning. “Why the hell do I keep you around, anyway?”

“Because I’m your sister.”

“Not a good enough reason.”, Kara said, shaking her head.

“Because I’m the best oncology doctor.”

Kara snorted. Alex glared at her, a glare that turned other doctors into obedient interns working at her behest. Kara didn’t even get fazed by it.

“The best oncology doctor that was willing to work with me.”, she said. “And that’s a teeny tiny category.”

“That’s because you’re an ass.”

“Says the one who forgot the caramel.”

Alex simply rolled her eyes and opened the folder she was holding. Patients walked by, looking at Kara and her cane. A particularly brave one stopped and stared.

“Keep walking.”, Alex said behind her shoulder, and the man gulped and ran the other direction. Kara sighed.

“You should be used to it by now.”, she said.

“And you should wear your medical coat. No one looks weirdly at two doctors walking together.”

“Only at the weak crippled doctor who can’t even walk properly.”

“That’s not t--”

“No one wants to be treated by someone who’s sick.”, Kara said, taking a big gulp of her drink.

Alex thought about a counter-argument for a minute, eventually coming up with nothing. Instead, she tilted her file so that Kara could have a look as well.

“32 year old man with untriggered myocardial infarction, brought in about an hour ago.”, she said, and Kara shrugged.

“Too much cheeseburger.”

“Nope. Extremely fit, the stats show that his cholesterol levels are average. He’s a little on the chubby side, though-- an endomorph. Cardio thinks that it may be a tumour.”

“It’s not.”, Kara said immediately, shaking her head.

“And how, o dear smartass, do you know that?”, Alex snarked, and immediately knew that it was the wrong choice.

“I don’t know-- you’re the oncology genius.”, Kara said, and Alex sighed. “I’m just a lowly infection catcher.”

“Oh come on. You have a team of the four best residents in the country.”, Alex said, shaking her head. “Use them.”

Kara scoffed, shaking her head.

“They can’t do one thing right.”

“That’s because you don’t let them.”

They both stopped in front of Alex’s room. Alex pulled out the keys to open the door, putting it in as Kara slurped. Closing the file, Alex pushed open the door.

“I’ll update you on this patient.”, she said. “I know you care. I can see it.”

“I never care, I’m only interested.”, Kara responded immediately, almost as if it was rehearsed. “And I’m not interested in a stupid heart attack.”

Kara leaned closer to whisper, and Alex leaned back, a little creeped out by her sister’s antics.

“Say it out loud, Alex. You want my brain.”

“Alright.”, Alex sighed, giving up the ploy. “What do you want?”

“Caramel.”, Kara said, without a second thought.

Alex groaned, her head thudding against her office door.

 

* * *

 

“And he’s going, he’s going, he’s ready to shoot.”, Winn was saying, a breadstick held in his hand like a microphone. 

He was looking at James on the other side of the room, who was holding a donut hole like a basketball. He looked nervous. Sam help up an empty mug on the other side of the room, near the kitchen, a hopeful expression on her face. Lucy actively tried to access the range and wind velocity, shouting not-at-all hopeful advice from her spot on the couch.

“And he’s doing it, he’s throwing it.”, Winn said, as James took a little jump and tossed it. “It’s flying, it’s in the air, it’s soaring…”

The hole landed neatly in the cup, and all of them jumped up cheering.

“IT’S IN!”, Winn cried, throwing his breadstick away and trying to hug Lucy unsuccessfully. James pumped his fist, parading around the room. Sam smiled from the corner, sipping her coffee happily.

“Ahem.”

All action stopped as soon as they heard her voice. Winn muttered a small “oh crap” and shuffled back into the chair. Sam quietly walked to her seat, coffee still in hand. James walked over to the couch to sit next to Lucy, who made absolutely no attempt to move. Among all of them, Winn was the only one who looked ashamed.

“Now, if you’re all done trying to flex muscles you do not have”, Kara asked, keeping her coffee cup on the table. “What do we have for this month?”

All of them pulled open their files, flipping through their lists of found patients.

“29 year old female with gastrointestinal blockage.”, Sam said, handing the folder over to Kara.

“Girl who can’t poop.”, Kara said, unimpressed. She threw the file back onto the table. Sam, who was used to this treatment by now, didn’t even react. “Disgusting. Nope. Jimmy?"

“22 year old farmer with fish bones in his eye.”, James prompted.

“Stupid man, stupid profession. Next. Toyboy.”

“63 year old male with facial gout.”, Winn said, wincing and looking over his file repeatedly.

“Old man, uninteresting man. I want more  _ fiest _ . Lane?”

“9 year old with vision problems.”, Lucy said.

“A kid?”, Kara asked incredulously. “Are you crazy?”

“It’s a little boy with an undiagnosed disease. We can help him!”

“Kids are boring. Nope. Anything else?”

No one said a word, knowing how this conversation was going to go. They would all suggest something, Kara would be petty and shoot it down, say her work for the day was done, and leave them with nothing to do. It had been this way for the past five months.

“Nothing?”, Kara asked again. “Great!”

She walked over to the kitchen table, picking up the empty mug and tilting the donut hole out of it. Chewing on it, she limped out of the door. All of the residents looked at each other in resignation. Another day wasted.

As Kara was walking out the door, she turned, knocking her cane on the ground for attention. The others turned to her in surprise.

“Fat male with heart attack. Find him."

“Kara.”, James said lowly. “That’s nothing to go off of.”

“Well, you are the ‘best residents in the country’.”, Kara said mockingly, already walking out. “Figure it out.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You were right.”, Alex said, frowning. “It wasn’t a tumor.”

“Wait a minute.”, Kara said, plopping down on the couch and keeping the cane aside. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Alex groaned, putting her face in her hands.

“Did you, genius oncologist, just admit that you were trumped by the lowly infection doctor?”

“Come on. How’d you know?”, Alex sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“It was simple, really.”, Kara boasted.

“Really.”, Alex deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. He’s fat, yes?”

“He is an endomorph.”, Alex said slowly, tentatively.

“And what are the systems of a tumor?”

“Dizziness, exhaustion, nausea, hairfall.”, Alex started, counting them off. “Loss of will and…”

“And?”, Kara prompted, smirking at Alex’s abrupt stop.

“Weight loss.”, Alex announced, groaning and throwing her head back.

“Yep. Almost certain in cases of tumor near the heart.”, Kara said, stumbling over to Alex with a hand on her knee and grabbing the folder from Alex’s table.

“What are you doing?”, Alex asked, frowning.

“Nothing.”, Kara said as she picked up her cane.

“Kara.”, Alex said warningly.

“Have a little fun, Alex.”, Kara said, trying to go through the folder with one hand. “I’ll see you later.”

“Kara, what are you-- give that back!”, Alex yelled as Kara swiftly walked out of her room. “The tests aren’t completely-- KARA!”

 

* * *

 

“If Danvers could be more disgusting.”, Lucy was saying. “She won’t be human.”

“You think she is right now?”, Sam added, looking through the tablet.

“Touche.”, Lucy added, sighing.

“You find anything?”, James said, shuffling with impatience. 

“Nothing.”, Winn groaned, slamming his head on the marble table. “Heart attacks are like an every minute thing here. We already have 25 males with infarction for just today!"

“That… does not sound like a good thing.”, Lucy said.

“Don’t even get me started on the admitted list.”, Sam said, putting down the tablet. “Hundreds.”

“How are we supposed to find one simple heart attack from so many?”, James bemoaned, keeping the tablet back behind the nurse’s desk.

“There is no way.”, Lucy agreed. “I mean, if there was something unique about--”

“Male with Arteries blocked!”, an intern nearly screamed as he ran up to them. “Need epinephrine!”

James was the first to react. He bent over to the other side of the desk to try to find the injection. Lucy picked up the stethoscopes, tossing one to Sam, who slung it around her neck. Winn threw the folders back behind the desk, already moving towards where the panting intern had come running from.

“How much?”, James asked, starting to grab the injections.

“All of it.”, the intern whispered, his eyes wide as he rested his hands on his knees. “He’s having multiple clots in multiple vessels, it’s crazy, I’ve never seen that-- I don’t know what-- what--”

The four looked at each other for a split second, before Sam and Lucy ran over to get the crash cart, James grabbed the medicine and Winn ran to the line to the OR.

 

* * *

 

Chad woke up… and just wanted to fall back to unconsciousness. There was something in his mouth, and his chest felt heavier than usual. Everything was a blur. He couldn’t breathe. What was happening? He could feel himself start to spasm on the bed. His legs were burning. His hands were burning. He was burning. Everything was burning. He felt ready to pop. He wanted it to be over. 

And yet, it wasn’t the worst experience of his life. He still remembered lying there, surrounded by started glass… helpless. Slipping down the hood, grating against it, and not caring, because what was there left? He was already dead.

“Sir?”, a voice spoke next to her. She sounded so familiar. “Sir, can you hear me?”

He nodded as much as he could. Her voice sounded distant, but he could still hear her.

“Alright, he’s awake. Sam, stop the epi…” 

She said something that was too weird for him to understand. A second later, her voice was back closer to his ear.

“Alright, sir, you arteries aren’t behaving as they should, so we’re going to put some chemical in you, alright? This may hurt a little, but I need you to bear with me.”

He nodded, and the voice was gone, garbled and soft and away again.

“Winn, twenty grams heparin, stat!”

“But--”

“Now!”

He felt someone prick his arm, and a second later, everything lit up. He could hear someone speaking, but nothing mattered. He wasn’t burning anyone; he was on fire. It was hell. He wanted to die. The pain was too much. 

He stopped fighting. Everything went away.

 

* * *

 

“He’s flatlining!”, James said, pushing over the crash cart.

“Shit.”, Lucy said, trying to free her hand that the guy had in a death grip. 

“It’s the heparin!”, Winn said, tossing away empty injections. “We shouldn’t have given it to him!”

“How would  _ you _ deal with the clots, then?”, Lucy snarled back, and Winn said nothing.

“Charging to 200!”, James shouted, managing the dials as Sam arranged the pads and the defibrillators. 

“ _ Clear!” _

“Pulse erratic”, Sam said, looking at the heart monitor. “He’s still in v-fib.”

“Charging…  _ Clear _ !”

Chad bounced on the bed. But for the little spike, his heart beat remained down.

“Shit.”, Sam whispered. “Compressions!”

James grabbed the airbag, placing it over the patient’s mouth. Lucy started the pressure. Sam rubbed the paddles together, Winn repeatedly coating them with gel.

“Charging to 300…”

_ “STOP!” _

 

All four residents turned in shock. They hadn’t heard that voice raised in a long time.

“Kara?”, James whispered, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, shocked to see her there. 

Kara was running towards the ICU unit, heavily leaning on her cane. A file was flapping in her hand. Gripped between two of her fingers of the hand she held her cane with, was an IV bag.

“Stop.”, she said, entering, and immediately tossing her cane onto the sofa.

“What are you doing?”, Winn asked horrified.

“Scalpel.”, Kara said, like he hadn’t spoken at all.

“In case you didn’t notice, he’s flatlining.”, Lucy said, still performing compression on his chest.

“Scalpel.”

One of the nurses handed it to her. Kara leaned down, making an incision in the nook of his arm.

“What are you doing?”, Sam said, looking horrified, still holding the pads against his chest. “He’s on heparin, he’ll bleed out!”

“Not if I manage the pressure, sweetheart.”

“And how the hell will you do that?”

Kara slowly inserted the IV, holding it in place. Then she started looking around for something.

“Jimmy.”, she said after a second. “Come here.”

Wordlessly, and in a bit of shock, James ran over. Winn quickly took his place.

“Hold the IV as high as you can.”

James held it over his head. Kara rolled her eyes.

“Higher.”

James stretched out his arm over his hand.

“ _ Higher _ !”

James jumped onto the sofa next to him, stretching all the while. Kara gently removed her hand. The needle stayed in. A moment passed.

“WHAT are you waiting for?”, Kara said. “Shock him!”

“ _ Clear!”,  _ Sam shouted immediately.

The monitor beeped once, loudly, and then the beeping evened out. The pulse display came back on, fragile but steady. Sam slowly lifted off the paddles, still not sure of what had happened. Lucy looked confused. The nurses swarmed in, taking charge.

“Um?”, James said, still holding the bag up. “What do I do?”

Kara looked at him expressionlessly.

“Stand. Obviously.”, she said, grabbing her cane from the couch. “Meet me in the office.” She glared at all of them. “We need to talk.”

The four looked at each other nervously. Kara walked out, the sound of tapping echoing on the wooden floor.  
  


* * *

 

 

The office was quiet.

The four residents were more nervous than they had been in a long time. Usually, Kara didn’t care about what they did, so they got an easy free pass. Today had been different, however. Kara had (barely) been able to save the patient. Then James had stood with the bag above his head for nearly an hour, while the others stabilised the patient they had nearly killed.

All in a good day’s work.

The silence was deafening. The only sound was one of Kara’s cane tapping for where she leaned on the wall, and the shuffling of the four residents. Finally, James took a deep breath beside them, ready to speak up.

“Look, Kara, I know that you told us to find the patient, and we did.”, he started, wringing his hands. “But he was clotting, so we responded accordingly and tried t--”

“Idiots.”

The four turned to Kara, who had cut James’ explanation off mid way, and pushed herself off the wall. She was glaring at the four. No one spoke.

“All of you are idiots.”, she reiterated, taking a step towards them. “You nearly killed a man today.”

“We gave him heparin.”, Lucy said indignantly. “That’s what you do to anticoagulate, isn’t it?”

“ _ That’s what you do to anticoagulate, isn’t it? _ ”, Kara repeated in a high pitched imitation of Lucy’s voice. “Oh, did the army’s shitty medical school teach you that? I’m surprised.”

Lucy grit her teeth, but didn’t say anything.

“Did they teach you how to read a person’s file before treating them?”, Kara continued, more forcefully now. “To read the chart that is  _ literally  _ right next to him before giving him a double A grade drug?”

“He was crashing!”, Lucy snarled in retaliation.

“And you decided to  _ help him along the way _ !”, Kara countered, throwing the file at them. “Because if you had read the file, you would know that he was in an accident a couple of months ago. And that they had pumped him full of heparin to save his legs. What happens when you put too much heparin into a person?”

The four of them remained silent. Kara was growing angrier by the minute, and stopping her in the middle was basically the equivalent of poking an angry bear. Not saying anything, however, was the wrong move.

“And they call you the best the country has to offer.”, Kara said, her face twisted in disgust. “ _ What _ happens when you put too much heparin into a person?”

Once again, no one spoke.

“ _ WHAT _ HAPPENS--”

“H--H.I.T.”, Winn finally said, his voice muffled.

“Heparin-induced Thrombocytopenia”, Sam whispered in realisation, almost to herself, a hand on her forehead.

“First the idiots down in ER pumped him full of it.”, Kara continued. “He reacted to it by forming clots. And then the brilliant diagnosticians of White-Grant decided to be even bigger idiots and give him even more of the thing that caused the problem  _ in the first place! _ ”

None of the four could look her in the eye. How had they made such a glaring error in judgement?

“What did you give her?”, James asked. “There was no label on it.”

“Argatroban”, Kara replied. “Heparin substitute.”

“You gave him an experimental drug without a signoff?”, James asked incredulously. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Look,  _ Jimmy _ .”, Kara snapped, emphasizing the nickname. “Clark may have allowed you to run the show as you wanted when you worked under him, but here, you work under me. I happen to be your boss. So I expect you to get off you high horse and treat me as such.”

James looked like a deer caught in headlights. Had he stepped over the line, said something wrong? He certainly didn’t think so.

“Am I understood?”

James nodded weakly, looking away. No one said anything for a while.

“You’re dismissed for the day.”, Kara said softly. “Check in on the patient’s files, we’re starting his diagnosis tomorrow.”

Kara walked out, leaving the four more terrible than they had in a long time.  
  


* * *

 

 

“That was harsh.”, Alex said, standing just outside Kara’s office. “Even for you.”

Kara just scowled, and walked ahead. Alex started walking as well, her hands in her lab coat pocket, easily keeping up with her limping sister. 

“They deserved it.”, Kara simply said, not looking Alex in the eye.

“You know they didn’t.”, Alex scoffed, shaking her head. “It was an honest mistake.”

“It’s always an honest mistake until someone dies.”, Kara said as they reached the door to Alex’s office, pushing it open with her cane. “Until someone dies, and then it’s just a screw up that could easily have been avoided."

Unconsciously, she started rubbing her left thigh. Alex caught the movement, and immediately feels stupid for not thinking about it. This, more than anything, would impact Kara now. 

“Well.”, Alex said softly. “I’m sure they won’t make it again.”

“Winn might.”, Kara deadpanned. “One of these days, he’ll trip over a patient and blunder him to death.”

“He’s just a little introverted.”, Alex chuckled. “Give him time. And space. He’ll come out of his shell eventually.”

Kara just hummed thoughtfully. After a while, she picked up Alex’s briefcase, and started rummaging through it, eventually pulling out four files.

“Do they really never notice?”, Alex asked Kara, for the fifth time.

“Finest in the country.”, Kara said with a smirk, flipping open the first file. After one read, she tossed it to Alex.

“Yours.”

“What’s the point of all this again?”, Alex asked, rolling her eyes, but going through the file nevertheless.

“I don’t have to work.”, Kara said. “And that’s always a good point.”

Alex simply chuckled. The two worked in companionable silence, bouncing ideas off of each other. It felt like old days to Alex, a familiar warmth to it that she missed a little too much to admit. In moments like this, it felt like Kara was back, just a little bit.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

J’onn J'onzz pushed open the door of the office, wearing a mustard trench coat. His face was expressionless as ever, but there was a slight smile on his face that the Danvers sisters were familiar to.

“Doctors Danvers.”, he said in greeting, a little too formally.

“Director.”, Kara replied in kind, closing the file in her hands. Alex rolled her eyes; the two were insufferable. “What brings you to this lowly hospital?”

“Someone happens to be looking for you.”, he said, and Kara notices that he avoided the question. “I hear that giving untested drugs to patients without paperwork tends to be bad PR.”

“Please tell me it’s not who I think it is.”, Kara asked, massaging her forehead.

J’onn had a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. 

“It’s exactly who you think it is.”

Kara covered her eyes with her hand, pinching her bridge of her nose under her glasses. She reached over for her cane and got up ungracefully, walking over to the door.

“Director.”, she said, patting him on his arm, and quickly walking out.

“Doctor Danvers.”, he said, holding up a hand to stop her, and Kara looked at him inquisitively. “Dr Grant told me to inform you that her offer is still open. She was extremely… passionate about the fact.”

Kara’s expression turned sour.

“Inform her that I am still not interested in being her lab rat, Director.”, she said, and he immediately decided to frame it differently when he had to convey it. The wrath of Cat Grant was something he religiously tried to avoid. Kara continued to limp out of the room.

“Doct-- Kara.”, J’onn said softly, which made her stop in mid stride. “It-- it’s nice to see you.”

Kara stiffened, her pulse pounding in her eyes. She didn’t know how to respond. Instead, she simply nodded, and walked away even faster. As he saw her depart, J’onn sighed, turning back to Alex.

“Still the same?”, he asked.

“She needs help.”, Alex shrugged, her face scrunched. “But she refuses to accept it.”

“Grief doesn’t have a deadline.”

“I know, but… this isn’t good, J’onn. I’m afraid.”

“We all are.” J’onn laid a hand on her shoulder. “But this isn’t our decision to make.”

Alex muted mutely, rubbing at her eyes in frustration. What kind of big sister was she if she couldn’t even protect her little sister from pain?

“Speaking of decisions…”, J’onn said, and she felt his eyes boring into her. She felt a sudden weight on her shoulders she had been trying to ignore since J’onn had dropped the news on her.

“Have you made yours?”

 

* * *

 

Kara stared at the Vicodin pill in her hand. The office was completely empty, the lights dim. It looked almost ghostly. She knew that the tablet would stop pain. That’s what it was made for, after all. But every time she thought of taking it, her mind flashed to Alex, and J’onn, and… 

A knock on her door startled her, and she quickly placed the pill back into the case, slipping it in her pocket. She turned to see the woman at her door. Her voice made her freeze in her place, her heart suddenly racing a million beats a minute.

“We need to talk.”, Lena said, her arms crossed angrily over her chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this, y'all.
> 
> There is going to be at least one more chapter of it, to finish off the "episode". 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you all enjoyed it too. Comments and kudos fuel my soul. While I LOVE hearing about how awesome this fic is (If you kinda/sorta/maybe liked it, I'd LOVE to hear that). But I would also love to hear the ways this was terrible, or any criticism you can think up of (I'll start: "Your writing sux!").
> 
> Anyway, I'm a little terrible at updating, but do expect a chapter... next week or so? If you're interested, that is.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
